


God and the devil take a night off

by Gail



Series: god/devil [1]
Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-29
Updated: 2000-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail





	God and the devil take a night off

God and the devil take a night off

by [Gail](mailto:gem225@gmail)  
(gem225@gmail.com)

the Bible

God/the devil

Rating: adult

God and the devil do it.

Disclaimer: I really, really would never claim to owning these  
characters. Ever. But I'm not sure who does...and I mean no  
disrespect.

 **Please do not archive this story without asking  
[me](mailto:gem225@hotmail.com) first.** It's more than likely  
that I'll agree, but I want to know where my stories are.

Warnings: Contains a beating. Don't read if that's going to  
upset you, please. And some strangeness, but that might be pretty  
clear by now. It's a PWP.

Notes: This story came directly out of Lizz's message to  
RareSlash, 8/29/2000, early morning my time, and I'm incredibly  
grateful.

Another possible influence on this story is Parke Godwin's  
book "Waiting for the Galactic Bus". But these are NOT Barion and  
Coyul. Not even close.

I really think that I channeled something that was more Te's  
speed. All gratitude for letting me have this one. I offer it as  
a small present for all the joy you've given me with your  
writing.

Thanks to Mareen, who grabbed a minute on her way to have some  
fun to read it and reassure me that it worked.

*****

It's just formless vapor, not even a place, waiting to see  
what they'll want it to be.

The first one to arrive makes it 'real' (and what is real?  
Nothing these two ever worry about, all creation is something  
they thought up between them, one says, the other knows it was  
all his idea), and it's a bar, smoky, full of guys in leather  
jackets, jeans, and motorcycle helmets, just like him, in this  
body he's chosen to wear, just for a change, for this time. He  
breathes in the smoke with a smile that knows what it wants,  
kicks himself a place at the bar and starts on the beer and the  
shot.

"You like this kind of thing."

And the other is here. In a body, too, cool, pressed blue  
jeans, for *laugh* god's sake, buttoned-up shirt, no tie this  
time, at least. Belt, though. Ah. Possibilities.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" The tongue comes out at that,  
long, no, not forked yet, there's always later.

God glances around and the smoke's gone. "Deal with it," he  
says tersely, and the devil shrugs.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you. There are so  
many others who beg for me to show up..."

"I didn't call this one."

"I did?" Look of surprise that lasts about two seconds.  
"Right. I did."

God has a beer, no shot. Doesn't keep up with the devil, but  
isn't letting it get warm, either. "This place could be nice,  
with some work," he says thoughtfully, and the devil's shaking  
his head.

"You like nice. I like rough." The tongue again, but God's not  
buying.

"Been talking to your adoring pet poet lately?'

"Which one?"

"Milton. Obviously. You've got that fallen angel shit going on  
again. Stop, or I'm leaving."

"Whatever." A very indifferent shrug, and God's smiling.

"You just can't get enough, can you?"

"Can you?"

"It's been a while."

"And I called this one. Right."

Another round, and the devil stands.

"Come on. This isn't what I came for."

God stays right where he is. "Maybe it's what *I* came for,"  
he says very softly.

And the devil's hand finds god's cock. "I can change that," he  
counters, and the fingers (language is so restrictive, and  
inaccurate) wrap around it (more fingers than the original design  
parameters specified, but that's the beauty of being the devil),  
slide over the sensitive balls at the very same time until  
there's a moan and god's got his hand in the devil's jeans and is  
returning the favor.

All the shadow people don't stop, don't stare, do nothing,  
actually, and neither god nor the devil care, they're going to  
get off with the only one who has enough pride and knowledge to  
face him down, but then the devil stops. Winning the round.

"That belt does look good." And the eyes say even more.

God takes it off without touching it, and it floats in the air  
between them. The place is empty now. "Back to the fallen angel  
crap, are you?"

"Unless it's your turn..." Best low voice, and it works.

"A couple. To remind you who won." The devil's jeans, hell,  
all his clothes vanish, and the corkscrew cock sticks out. "Since  
you're asking for it."

The devil says nothing. Yeah, he was asking for it, and next  
time he'll be giving it, it's how the game goes, it's what the  
two of them get off on, and the one who does the beating gets to  
fuck, but getting fucked is a good thing, too. A good evil  
thing.

And as the blows fall, shredding his skin (which can heal in a  
moment, and isn't 'real' anyway, but what is?), the devil's  
smiling. And so is god.

The End

Posted 8/29/00

next story, What, you were expecting flowers?


End file.
